That
by maskielyn.chavarria
Summary: Lo que viene después de terminar con It es That y ahora una nueva generación tendrá que lidiarlo.
1. Decisiones de uno

**Decisiones de uno.**

Soñaba con un lugar oscuro, completamente rodeado de piedras viejas y arenosas. Ese lugar era tranquilo, salvo cuando la enorme bestia volvía con una presa y la devoraba entre aullidos de agonía. Mismos aullidos que solían arrullarle hasta encontrar un sueño tranquilo y sosegado; pero ese día era diferente. Ahora era la Bestia, a la que más bien llamaba Madre, la que gritaba. Eso le asusto, nunca había oído gritar a Madre en todo lo que tenia de existencia Madre era la que hacia gritar a la gente. Las criaturas a su alrededor, a las que Madre se empeñaba en llamar sus Hermanos, se movieron inquietas mientras escuchaban que Madre aullaba pero luego dejaron de moverse y sintieron una enorme ráfaga de viento provocada por algo que pasó a toda marcha delante de ellos.

Luego sintió que otras criaturas trataban de pasar por ahí mismo pero se detuvieron y murmuraron algo, luego desaparecieron. Entonces fue testigo de cómo un extraño resplandor se encendía a una corta distancia de donde se encontraban y uno de sus Hermanos se dirigió a ella. Fue comprensible debido a que, en toda su existencia, la única luz que ellos habían conocido era la de los ojos de Madre; por ello su Hermano corrió hacia aquel resplandor, posiblemente pensando en mostrarle a Madre que ellos estaban naciendo finalmente pero, de pronto, su Hermano aulló de manera agonizante y dejo de ser. El proceso se repitió varias veces más y muchos más de sus Hermanos se acercaron. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que era la única sobreviviente y, además, de que estaba totalmente sola. Entonces el mundo comenzó a temblar y sintió algo parecido a esa emoción que a Madre le gustaba tanto comer. Sintió 'miedo'. Cuando todo comenzó a llenarse de agua y las rocas cayeron se acurrucó en las rocas y deseo poder irse de ahí o ver qué Madre regresaba y se la llevaba. Sollozó un poco para llamar a Madre y escucho que alguien volvía pero luego ese alguien fue llamado por una voz extraña y se retiro rápidamente dejándola ahí. Volvió a sollozar y nuevamente ese alguien pareció volver pero nuevamente se fue.

Trató de salir de la Cueva, que hasta ese momento había sido su único hogar, y avanzó lo más rápido que pudo por entre las rocas húmedas y, en ocasiones, puntiagudas. Sus ojos no estaban muy acostumbrados a la oscuridad pero hiso lo mejor que pudo. Fue primero en la dirección en la que había ido aquel objeto gigante que ocasiono la ráfaga de viento, sus pequeños ojos reconocieron la enorme mole oscura que había sido Madre y se acerco, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Madre ya no lo era más y un extraño líquido manó de sus pequeños ojitos. De sus ocho ojitos. Fue entonces en la dirección opuesta y encontró la enorme cámara donde Madre solía traer a sus presas y devorarlas mientras rogaban misericordia; avanzó maravillada mientras observaba los restos de aquella enorme cámara completamente destruida, pero no tardo en llegar al borde de la Cueva y se cayó dentro de la Cámara haciéndose mucho daño.

Se incorporo lentamente mientras lloraba. Un liquido caliente le salía de la cabeza y tres de sus patitas izquierdas se doblaban de manera anormal cada vez que trataba de andar, además de que le dolía una de las derechas; en ese momento estaba tirada en un charco de agua mezclada con sangre que reconoció como humana, bebió un poco de esa agua y sintió que algo de su fuerza regresaba, salió del charco nadando lentamente y salió del charco para luego sumergirse en el agua que rodeaba la cámara, la cual contenía muchos restos humanos y nadar hacia la pared opuesta, la que Madre decía que tenía la entrada a su guarida, empujo la puerta y salió; ahí había alguien pero era alguien que también había dejado de ser. No supo cómo ni porque, pero le pareció que ese individuo debía de ser importante y derramó unas lagrimas por él. Ahora no sabía a dónde ir, ahora verdaderamente no sabía que debía hacer.

Dado que ya no tenía nada más en este mundo decidió quedarse junto a ese ser. Se acurruco debajo de su brazo, lánguido y sin vida. No tenía a donde ir, ni nada que hacer así que se quedo quieta dejando caer sus lágrimas mientras se acurrucaba con ese cuerpo que había dejado de ser. Entonces creyó oír un viento que silbaba y se acurrucó aún más. Volvía a sentir miedo y no le gustaba sentirlo.

 **\- Derry, Maine -**

Derry era una ciudad muerta. De eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

Mientras conducía su auto por los restos de lo que fue la calle principal no podía evitar preguntarse qué demonios le había llevado hasta ahí luego de su última aventura en Derry. Aunque sentía una gran aprensión por la que había sido su tierra natal no podía evitar preguntarse qué le habría ocurrido desde la última vez que la había visto hacia tan solo un mes así que, contra su voluntad, repitió el mismo procedimiento que uso antes para llegar a su ciudad y se dirigió de inmediato a la derruida calle principal. No tenía intenciones de quedarse más que un día y por ello, tan pronto como amaneció, se dirigió a la derrumbada calle principal y observo el oscuro interior de aquel cráter.

Llevaba en su bolsillo varias estampas aromáticas de flores que pretendía dejar junto al cuerpo de Eddie si lograba llegar hasta él. No, varias estampas que dejaría junto a él cuando llegara a donde estaba su cuerpo. Quería llevar flores reales, pero sabía que acabarían completamente destrozadas antes de llegar a Eddie. No le dijo a nadie lo que haría ni la manera en que lo haría. Simplemente descendió por las paredes de roca y siguió un mapa que había dibujado en su mente siguiendo los recuerdos que tenía de la primera y única vez que había tenido que huir de ese sitio. No tardo en bajar hasta el sitio donde se hallaba Eddie, era bastante sencillo si se iba directamente a él, llego donde el cadáver y camino directo a él esperando dejar lo que traía e irse, no trajo flores reales porque sabía que se marchitarían así que solo camino hasta él y saco las tarjetas –hola, viejo- saludo al divisar la silueta y se sentó cerca de él

-ha pasado un rato, ¿no?- el cuerpo de Eddie había comenzado a descomponerse pero a Richie no pareció importarle al momento de sentarse junto a él y colocar las tarjetas sobre su pecho, fue entonces que noto que el brazo de Eddie se movía y algo negro de ojos rojos destellaba dentro -¿Qué es eso?- Richie se inclino para mover el brazo del que fue su camarada caído pero retrocedió estupefacto al ver al pequeño ser que asomaba ahí abajo.

Escucho ruidos y se puso en guardia. No reconocía aquellos sonidos, no reconocía ninguna otra vista que la oscuridad, no reconocía ningún ser más que al que había dejado de ser de cuyo cuerpo se alimentaba y lloraba cada vez que lo hacía puesto que le dolía lo que hacía y, por último, no reconocía ningún sonido que no fuese propio de las cloacas

-hola, viejo- dijo una voz y se quedo quieta –ha pasado rato, ¿no?- creyó reconocer aquella voz. Estaba casi segura de que era la voz del ser que había tratado de volver cuando la escucho chillar aquella vez. No con poco miedo se asomo por debajo del brazo del que hasta ahora había sido su refugio y se vio cara a cara con ese ser -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el ser cuando la vio mover el brazo de su refugio; apenas compartieron una mirada ese ser retrocedió horrorizado al verla.

Era uno de los vástagos de Eso, estaba seguro. Tan pronto como se le paso el susto frunció el ceño en un gesto amenazador y la pequeña bestia retrocedió amedrentada –Ben, eres un imbécil- señalo ese ser al aire. La arañita no comprendió sus palabras pero se le quedo observando mientras buscaba alrededor buscando algo. Richie hurgo en su bolsillo y encontró una barra de chocolate, no creía que fuese a funcionar, pero se inclino y se la ofreció a aquella pequeña abominación, la arañita la olfateo un momento y luego se deslizo lentamente por encima de su refugio y probo con sumo cuidado aquel extraño manjar. Le gusto el sabor.

Richie lo alejo poco a poco del cuerpo de Eddie y luego alcanzo una roca lo suficientemente grande para asesinar a aquel pequeño ser, para hacerlo tuvo que dejar el dulce en el suelo y caminar un poco hasta alcanzar el pedregón, cuando iba de vuelta hacia donde estaba la criaturita pudo ver que el cuerpo de Eddie se movía y escucho en su cabeza unas palabras que, estaba seguro, venían de Eddie…mátala, Richie, mátala y termina con todo. El hombre asintió y se coloco detrás de la arañita. Entonces la escucho hacer un ruidito que parecía el trinar de un ave freno en seco, ya había oído un ruido similar en algún lugar; la arañita volvió a hacer el sonido y Richie bajo el pedregón mientras la miraba impactado

-¿tú hiciste ese ruidito aquella vez? ¿Tú me llamabas?

 _Mátala_. Volvió a decir Eddie y Richie lo miro, entonces escucho…no, sintió una nuea presencia alrededor y sintió que alguien gritaba dentro de su cabeza. Por un instante pensó que esa era la Tortuga discutiendo con Eddie

 **Nació de la Oscuridad.** _Mátala_

 **Sobrevivió por casualidad.** _Debes acabar con lo que empezamos._

 **¿Cómo crecerá? ¿Acaso vivirá?** _Debes matarla, Richie_

 **A tu criterio quedará.** _Será igual a su madre si vive._

Richie observó a la criaturita mientras las voces se debatían dentro de su cabeza. La pequeñita estaba lamiendo la barra de dulce mientras se tambaleaba de lado a lado. El hombre se hinco junto a ella y pudo ver que algunas de sus patitas estaban lastimadas –tu madre ya no está, ¿verdad?- le pregunto y la pequeña bajo la cabeza en un gesto de tristeza -¿sabes quién soy?- la pequeña lo miro y luego negó con la cabeza –me llamo Richie Tozier. Tu madre nos hiso la vida imposible a mí y a mis amigos durante mucho tiempo y, hace un mes, acabamos con ella. Fue por el bien de todos.

La pequeña arañita le miraba confundida. Richie creyó que no había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho hasta que vio unas pequeñas lágrimas aflorar a todos sus diminutos ojos. Luego, en un graznido casi inentendible, la pequeña pregunto -¿es por eso….?- trago saliva y volvió a intentarlo señalando a Eddie -¿es por eso que Madre y él han dejado de ser?

-así es- reconoció Richie tristemente, la arañita intento moverse y sus patitas rotas se doblaron. Richie hiso una mueca dolorosa al escuchar el _crack_ de sus diminutos huesos

-¿era él Padre?- pregunto la arañita en el suelo y Richie rio con desgano, la pequeñita se puso a llorar y el tomo una decisión. Una decisión que, sabia, Eddie no le perdonaría. Se quito su saco empapado y lo coloco encima de la pequeña tratando de abrigarla, ella no opuso resistencia al momento de ser envuelta en el saco por aquel hombre ni trato de huir o resistirse cuando él la cargo como si de un bebé se tratara y la apretó contra su pecho

-no, él era tu tío Eddie. Yo soy Padre-.

Tenía pensado quedarse un día y visitar a Eddie y a Mikey para charlar, pero no lo hiso. Esa misma noche se marcho de Derry llevándose a la que ahora era su hija. Durante los siguientes quince años la amnesia de sus amigos fue la que lo salvo de tener que enfrentar las consecuencias de su decisión. Por quince años solamente no tuvo que preocuparse de nada más que de criar a su hija.


	2. El encuentro

**¡Hola, gente! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este desvarió mío. Este fic es dedicado para todos aquellos a los que no les gusto el final del libro, como a mí y a mi hermana, jeje. Porque la neta no me gusto que, al final, todos se olvidaran. OJO, no es spoiler, los que leen esto es porque ya saben lo que paso. Bueno, en fin, no los aburro más, aquí está el fic,**

 **El encuentro**

 _Primer año._

Richie entró en su casa y fue directamente al cuarto de pánico construido en la parte trasera de su casa. Siendo un DJ famoso y teniendo una casa tan lujosa como la suya en Los Ángeles le era bastante difícil mantener oculto un secreto y más aun teniendo en cuenta el tipo de secreto que debía mantener oculto. Penélope Tozier, Penny, su hija, era una criatura alienígena que vivía del miedo y la desesperación de las demás personas. Sin embargo ella no deseaba ser igual a la criatura que llamaba Madre, por ello obtenía su energía de la misma forma que los humanos: de la comida y el descanso-¿Penny?- pregunto quedamente mientras entraba en la habitación de su hija

-hola, papi- respondió la arañita

-¿cómo está mi princesita?- Richie sintió un poco de vergüenza de hablarle así a la hija de la criatura que casi había destruido su hogar y que había asesinado a dos de sus amigos (porque, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, él seguiría creyendo que Stan fue asesinado por Eso en lugar de haberse suicidado) pero también sintió algo de pena ajena al ver a la pequeña araña asomada al borde de una cuna azul con decorados de animales marinos. No era en sí la sonrisa alegre y el brillo inocente de su mirada lo que le hacía sentir así, sino la vista de la pequeña criatura peluda, con ocho patas y relucientes ojos rojos enfundada en un pequeño camisón de color rosa con encaje blanco que había comprado en una barata hacia un par de meses –papi…- dijo Penny -¿te sientes bien?

-¿eh? ¡Ah! Claro, lo siento, nena; solo estaba pensando en que eres muy linda y dulce…muy diferente de tu Madre

-Madre…- musito ella desviando la vista hacia los dibujos de su madre que había colgados en su habitación. Richie suspiro cansadamente y observo la habitación. El cuarto de pánico estaba hecho de acero reforzado, tenía un teléfono de emergencia de una sola línea atajado a una pared y había estantes de metal al fondo de la habitación. En los mismos había cajas con equipo de supervivencia: linternas, mantas, kit de primeros auxilios, comida enlatada, garrafones de agua, etc. Sin embargo; Richie había arrumbado todos esos objetos para poder ubicar la cuna de su hija en el centro de la habitación, detrás de esta había un corralito con varios juguetes y, al frente de la misma, una televisión que solo captaba canales infantiles y películas para niños pequeños

-Penny…- llamo Richie y su hija lo miro –he estado pensando, ya tienes un año viviendo aquí conmigo y eso…es genial. Pero, si queremos seguir siendo una familia tenemos que pensar como te integraremos a la sociedad. No puedes estar siempre encerrada en el cuarto de pánico

-supongo…- dijo la pequeña encogiéndose de hombros con un movimiento anormal de sus patas –de hecho, he estado practicando el cambio de forma, tú dijiste que Madre podía hacerlo, así que pensé que yo podía hacerlo también

-¿y qué tal te fue?- pregunto Richie enarcando una ceja. Penny le sonrió y luego cerro sus ojitos, Richie soltó una exclamación al momento que una sombra oscura comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de su hija y a cubrirla de pies a cabeza. Un momento después una pequeña niña de no más de un año de edad apareció delante de él. Su piel era blanca y el cabello era del mismo tono de café claro que el de él

-¿Qué te parece, papi?

-creo que te ves preciosa- respondió Richie y la tomo de las axilas para levantarla y darle un beso en la mejilla. En su nueva y sonrojada mejilla humana.

 **\- En tiempo actual -**

Beverly Hanscom bajo el automóvil familiar y esbozo una amplia sonrisa al tener frente a ella el lujoso hotel. Todavía no podía creer que fueran a reunirse nuevamente. Ella y su esposo, Ben Hanscom, estaban emocionados de verse nuevamente con sus amigos de la infancia: Bill Denbrough, Richard Tozier y Michael Hanlon. Además de las esposas de sus amigos fallecidos Eddie Kaspbrak y Stanley Uris. Pero, lo más importante, verían a los hijos de todos.

Habia sido verdaderamente horrible el saber que Eddie y Stan habían muerto pero, tras sus muertes, sus esposas descubrieron que estaban embarazadas y tuvieron un hijo cada una. Paty Uris tuvo a Steven y Myra Kaspbrak tuvo a Henry. Conocerían a los hijos de sus amigos muertos y, en su pensar, eso sería suficiente para saber que no todo había sido en vano -¿Beverly?- llamo su esposo y ella se giro a verlo

-mamá- llamo su hijo -¿ocurre algo?- Beverly se irguió orgullosa mientras observaba a su hijo, Boomer tenía 15 años y era su orgullo y alegría

-no pasa nada, tesoro. Solamente estoy feliz de que vayas a conocer a tus tíos y primos

-creí que no eran familia nuestra- dijo Boomer frunciendo los labios en un gesto que denotaba confusión

-no son familia sanguínea- dijo su padre viniendo a su lado, llevaba una maleta en cada mano y sonreía a su esposa mientras le hacia un gesto con la cabeza hacia la parte trasera del auto, donde la cajuela se veía abierta, pidiéndole, en silencio, que le ayudara con las maletas. Beverly se apresuro a ir hacia el auto mientras su esposo hablaba con su hijo –pero algún día entenderás que hay lazos más fuertes que los de la sangre para unir a las personas

-no lo entiendo- dijo Boomer

-algún día lo harás- repitió su padre–anda, ayuda a tu madre. Boomer hiso un puchero ante la negativa de su padre a explicarle ese asunto pero no dijo nada más y ayudo a meter las maletas al hotel.

El interior del mismo era muy elegante, tapizado con alfombra roja con toques dorados, de paredes crema y grandes columnas de mármol gris claro que separaban cada sección. El mostrador del lobby era de resplandeciente madera de pino y los empleados se mostraban complacientes y agradables. Boomer estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de lugares porque viajaba con su padre o madre continuamente a diversas situaciones de negocios. Ya fuera una convención de arquitectos famosos con su padre o una junta de negocios con su madre pero este lugar era…diferente –mamá…- llamo el chico

-¡Beverly!- interrumpió una voz alegre y madura. Ellos se giraron para toparse con un grupo de gente que parecía estarlos esperando a la entrada del restaurante del hotel

-¡viejo amigo, Mike!- gritaron ambos señores Hanscom abrazando al hombre que los había llamado

-más viejo que amigo, será- bromeo un hombre de pelo café claro con patillas canosas dándole un suave codazo a una mujer obesa que estaba junto a él, la mujer rio un poco y otras dos mujeres. Una de piel color chocolate y otra de porte elegante le dedicaron una risa alegre

-¡Bocazas Tozier!- canturreo Beverly yendo hacia el hombre y abrazándole

-¡y también esta bola de billar Bill Denbrough!- dijo Ben abrazando a un hombre calvo

-claro que sí- respondió el calvo abrazando a Ben –espero que recuerden a mi esposa Audra…- les dijo a ambos señalando a una mujer pelirroja bastante parecida a Beverly

-por supuesto- dijo Ben –y veo que también están Paty y Myra

-hola, otra vez- dijo la mujer del porte elegante, la obesa solo asintió tímidamente

-¿y usted quien vendría a ser?- pregunto Beverly a la mujer de piel chocolate

-mi esposo no tiene modales- dijo la mujer observando a Mike –soy Parween Hanlon, mucho gusto

-un placer- dijeron Ben y Beverly al unísono. La mujer se volteo y le hiso señas a su hijo para que se acercara –él es nuestro hijo, se llama Boomer…- el grupo observo al jovencito. Era idéntico a Ben cuando era niño, con la diferencia de que él era esbelto y su padre obeso, vestía una chaqueta negra con mangas blancas y tenis blanco con negro, traía un pantalón café con varios bolsillos y una playera verde con la cara de un lobo asomaba bajo su chaqueta desabrochada

-oye, tío- llamo una voz juvenil, todos dirigieron su atención a otro jovencito. Ben y Beverly no necesitaron que se los presentaran para saber que era el hijo de Stan puesto que también se parecía mucho a su padre, salvo por que su complexión demostraba algunos de los rasgos de Paty. Su vestimenta era igual a la de Boomer salvo porque su playera era azul – ¿nos pusimos de acuerdo o qué?

-creo, primo- sonrió Boomer en respuesta –o tal vez sea que las grandes mentes piensan igual- mini-Stan rio y fue donde él para abrazarlo del cuello

-este hombre sabe lo que dice, soy Steven Uris. Sé que ustedes conocieron a mi padre, así que por favor hablarme de él. Mamá nunca habla de él- añadió mirando a Ben y Beverly, ambos compartieron una mirada de extrañeza

-déjaselo al tío Bocazas- espeto Richie –me encanta hablar y si es de mis amigos tanto mejor

-Bip Bip Richie- dijo Bill y Richie lo miro

-¿y eso, Gran Bill?

-recuérdalo cada vez que te plantees hablarles de mí

-querrás decir que lo recuerde cada vez que mencione a Bill el Tartaja- rio Beverly y Bill se sonrojo levemente

-¿Quién es Bill el Tartaja, papá?- pregunto una jovencita pelirroja desde atrás de Bill. Tanto Steve como Boomer miraron hacia ella y se detuvieron para examinarla junto a otra jovencita que estaba ahí. La pelirroja tenía pecas apenas perceptibles, se notaba por su aspecto que tenía su misma edad, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla tipo pescador y traía unos tenis rosas con flores, además traía una camisa guinda con cuello en V y una cadena de plata con un dije de tortuga. La otra chica era de color, vestía una camisa rosa sin mangas y traía una falda azul, traía sandalias y una pulsera de cuentas rojas adornaba su mano derecha mientras que un reloj digital rosa estaba en la izquierda. Su cabello negro estaba atado en dos coletas con ligas rojas

-es tu padre, cuando tenía once años- dijo Richie –niños, ellas son Bethany y Marian, sus primas

-Bethany- dijo la pelirroja acercándose a ellos para estrechar sus manos

-Marian- dijo la negrita uniéndose a ellos

-mucho gusto- dijo Steven, luego miro alrededor y comento -¿no falta alguien?

-solo mi hermano- dijo Bethany encogiéndose de hombros –se llama Raphael, es muy tímido y por eso está escondido

-también falta mi Henry- dijo Myra

-cierto- apunto Richie –observemos la ironía, el hijo de Eddie, que parecía tener un GPS en la cabeza, es un desorientado. ¡Se pierde incluso yendo en línea recta!

-no es cierto- dijo Beverly mirando a Myra quien solo sonrió resignadamente

-vaya, esto es para el álbum- dijo Ben

-hablemos un poco más, seguro que Henry llegara pronto- dijo Bill

-¡mamá!- trono por toda la sala. Todos se giraron hacia donde venía la voz y el grupo de los Perdedores se quedo frío, un jovencito de la misa complexión física de Henry Bowers pero con los rasgos de Eddie (piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello café y cara de bebé) corría hacia ellos apresuradamente. Vestía un pentalón de mezclilla, botas de combate, una playera blanca y (para rematar) una chaqueta de cuero -¡ya llegue!

-¡Henry!- espeto Myra entusiasmada

-es guapo- dijo Bethany ipso-facto. Henry sonrió mientras los observaba, estaba a punto de llegar donde ellos cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención, junto al grupo había una maceta inmensa detrás de la cual se escondía un chico, traía zapatos ortopédicos color café, una camisa a cuadros de color verde, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y un reloj digital, su cabello era café claro y tenia anteojos de fondo de botella. Pero el chico desapareció inmediatamente de sus pensamientos cuando vio a un costado suyo. Parada junto a él, sin pena ni gloria y oculta por una columna de mármol, había una chica de su edad de cabello rizado color caoba, grandes y expresivos ojos color avellana, labios finos, pechos desarrollados para su edad. Vestía una blusa rosa pastel con un panda a la altura de su pecho, los cordones de una mochila azul asomaban a su espalda, usaba una mini-falda color caqui y traía tenis blancos

' _oh, Dios…que no tenga novio, por favor'_ fue todo lo que pensó Henry antes de chocar de frente con una columna de mármol, tan distraído estaba mirando a la chica que no se fijo que paso de largo al grupo y llego donde las columnas que daban entrada al restaurante

-¡Henry!- exclamo Myra, el chico que estaba escondido detrás de la maceta se levanto de un salto y se aproximo a él

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto

-sí, gracias, ¿Qué hacías detrás de la maceta?- le pregunto tras sobarse la cabeza

-yo, ehm…

-¡Rafa!- espeto Bethany -¿ahí era dónde estabas?

-yo bueno….

-¿Rafa? ¿Es tu hermano?- pregunto Steven. Uno por uno todos se presentaron con Henry mientras Beverly le sobaba la cabeza. Finalmente Henry se las arreglo para preguntar lo que nadie había preguntado hasta el momento

-¿y tus hijos, tío Richie?- todos miraron al Bocazas claramente sorprendidos

-son la razón por la que chocaste con esa columna- la mirada del grupo se desvió hacia la maceta de la que había saltado Rafa y cayó sobre una jovencita muy linda que estaba parada junto a esta

-Penny- exclamo Richie tendiéndole un brazo -¿ya te cansaste de ver los libros?

-algo- dijo ella sin mucha emoción

-así que esta es nuestra última sobrina- rio Bill

-no soy tu sobrina- espeto ella y se planto delante de Bill mirándole seriamente. Se hiso el silencio. La chica lo miro intensamente un momento antes de que su mirada se relajara y una gran sonrisa asomara a su cara; un instante después ella y su padre estallaron en carcajadas ante el asombro de los presentes

-eres la hija de Richie- espeto Bill –no sé porque no se me ocurrió que me harías una broma tan pronto como te conociera

-cierto- reconoció Beverly observando a Penny con ternura

-ya…pero en serio…- dijo Penny mientras se controlaba –no soy tu sobrina- repitió mientras se quitaba la mochila y la abría para mostrar el montón de libros que había dentro de la misma –soy tu fan, ¿me los firmas?

-oh, vaya- se rio Bill satisfecho -¿Quién lo diría?

-Bocazas- afirmo Penny y Richie se sonrojo muchísimo ante la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes

-ehm, sí; yo lo dije- admitió rascándose la nuca nerviosamente y detonando la risa de los presentes

-¡oh, viejo!- se rio Ben. Cuando finalmente todos lograron controlarse entraron al restaurante y cenaron juntos mientras los adultos contaban anécdotas de su niñez. Sin embargo; hubo momentos en los que dudaron de su veracidad. Richie parecía ser el único que recordaba a ciencia cierta todas sus andadas infantiles.

Como cuando conto que se habían metido en una casa abandonada para jugar a los exploradores y Ben se atoro en la ventana del sótano. Ben estaba seguro de que había pasado, pero no fue para jugar a los exploradores. ¿Por qué fue?

O cuando dijo que Beverly les había ganado a todos en una competencia de tiro al blanco con latas. Ella sabía que había ocurrido, pero no era solo una competencia. ¿O sí? Se pregunto Beverly

O tal vez cuando les conto de la vez que él y Mike se quedaron dentro de la casa club que construyeron durante una "Prueba de Valor" del grupo que consistía en ver quien aguantaba más tiempo dentro del lugar con una gran humareda rodeándole. Pero, Mike se cuestionaba, ¿había sido una Prueba de Valor?

Por último, Bill se cuestiono seriamente la veracidad del relato de Richie de la vez que él había dicho completo su trabalenguas especial para el tartamudeo. Según Richie lo había dicho delante de sus padres (de todos sus padres) a finales del primer verano que pasaron juntos. Pero… ¿Cuál era el trabalenguas? ¿Y porque no recordaba esa reunión?

 **\- Casi a medianoche -**

Una mujer paseaba por los barrios bajos de la ciudad llevando en sus brazos unas bolsas de papel con víveres. Iba concentrada en llegar a su hogar rápidamente para poder prepararle la cena a su esposo, que volvería de un viaje de negocios cerca de la una de la madrugada, de tal manera que no vio venir a los tres hombres corpulentos que se le acercaron por detrás y la sujetaron para arrastrarla a un callejón –hola, preciosa- saludo uno de ellos

-jeje, vamos a divertirnos- croó un segundo

-por favor…- gimió la mujer –suéltenme

-jefe, ¿puedo ir yo primero?- pregunto el tercero ignorando por completo la suplica de la mujer

-no seas idiota, yo seré el primero- se mofo el Jefe

-¡auxilio!- grito la mujer y el Jefe la acallo de un puñetazo

-silencio, ahora serás nuestra zorra- el hombre iba a juntar sus labios con los de la mujer cuando, de pronto una corriente de aire se estrello contra su cara con tal fuerza que lo mando al otro lado del callejón impactándolo contra el muro

-¡Jefe!- exclamaron los otros dos aterrados mientras dejaban ir a la mujer, ella corrió al final del callejón. Entonces escucho que los otros dos hombres gritaban aterrorizados y, al girarse para ver a sus captores, se topo con una joven completamente vestida de negro que la observaba. Traía un vestido largo negro como el de Morticia Adams, su cabello era negro y lacio como el de este personaje y solo sus labios rojos eran un punto de color en todo su ser

-vete- espeto la chica, pero ella la escucho dentro de su cabeza

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la mujer

-soy la Sombra del Miedo- respondió la chica mientras se agachaba. O eso pensó la mujer porque luego se percato de que la chica no se estaba agachando, se estaba hundiendo. Se hundió en el suelo. Se hundió en las sombras. Y desapareció sin dejar el menor rastro de su presencia.


	3. Una noche diferente

**Una noche diferente.**

 _Segundo año_

Richie empujo la carriola por las orillas del lago de Central Park mientras su hija reía, era la primera vez que salían de viaje los dos juntos y él se esforzaba por que su hija lo pasara lo mejor posible. No tenía que esforzarse mucho, Penny se maravillaba con todo lo que veía -¿te gusta, princesa?- pregunto él y ella rio

-oye, amigo- dijo un hombre corpulento bloqueándole el paso, otros dos se plantaron junto al primero y le miraron; uno era un flacucho nada agraciado al que le faltaban varios dientes y el otro un paliducho bastante ceñudo

-¿ocurre algo, amigos?- pregunto Richie mirando intercaladamente a los tres sujetos delante suyo

-no soporto a los maricones- dijo el primer hombre, el cual era más robusto que los otros

-¿maricones?- pregunto Richie enarcando una ceja

-ningún hombre que se respete se deja obligar por su mujer a pasear por el parque con una carriola rosa y ningún marica anda por aquí mientras yo pueda impedirlo- dijo el corpulento tronándose los nudillos

-¿crees que el que un hombre pasee a su hija por el parque le convierte en marica?

-¿crees que el que un hombre pasee a su hija por el parque le convierte en marica?- lo imito el grandulón y los otros dos rieron –vamos a patearte el culo, maricón

-mmm…- espeto Penny y Richie la miro

-tranquila, nena; no te enfades

-claro, calma a la niña, esa debe ser tu mayor preocupación- dijo el flacucho, Penny agacho la cabecita y cuando la levanto, abrió la boca y mostro unos enormes colmillos saliendo de esta -¡¿Qué mierda?!

-Penny…- balbuceo Richie en tono de advertencia y la niña se calmo

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunto el corpulento dando un par de pasos hacia atrás

-es una bebé- respondió Richie con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras los tres hombres lo miraban incrédulos –una bebé única

-¿un bebé único?- pregunto el flacucho mirando a la niña completamente impactado –será un monstruo único- Penny volvió a sacar los colmillos, pero esta vez también lanzo un potente rugido que hiso a los tres sujetos salir corriendo espantados mientras advertían a todo el mundo que ahí había un monstruo. Por suerte para Richie todos los que lo volteaban a ver solo veían a un hombre paseando a una beba.

Penny rio alegremente todo el camino a casa. Al llegar Richie la llevo a la cocina y la sentó en su sillita alta, Penny lo miro sonriente pero él no devolvió la sonrisa, se limito a mirarla mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño. La pequeña no tardo en sentirse intimidada -¿sabes lo que has hecho?- pregunto él por fin

-¿espantar a tres tipos malos?- pregunto ella con la esperanza de que su padre se riera. No lo hiso

-estuviste a punto de revelar lo que eres, Penélope- la niña trago saliva y a sus ojitos asomaron lágrimas, su padre nunca la había llamado así desde que le puso su nombre –estuviste a punto de lograr que nos separasen- esta vez Richie también dejo aflorar lágrimas a sus ojos -¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres que nos separen?

-no, papi- balbuceo ella rompiendo a llorar

-porque si es así puedo devolverte a la cueva donde está tu Madre

-¡no quiero irme!- grito la pequeña y las luces parpadearon, Richie se llevo una mano a la cara y respiro profundo. Su hija comenzó a llorar y él finalmente se acerco a ella para abrazarla

-y yo no quiero que te lleven, por eso debemos tener cuidado, mi amor, ¿comprendes? Lo que hiciste hoy no debes repetirlo. Nunca debes mostrar lo que eres a nadie, ¿comprendes?

-comprendo, pero… ¿y si son mis amigos? Los amigos no deben tener secretos con sus amigos

-es cierto, pero eso solo aplica si tus amigos son tu familia

-¿cómo es eso?- pregunto Penny mirándolo confundida y Richie rió

-algún día lo entenderás- le prometió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

 **\- En tiempo actual -**

 **-Rafael Denbrough toma agua**

Rafael Denbrough no era un muchacho como todos los demás. Era hijo de una estrella de cine y de un escritor famoso. Si bien era cierto que sus padres y su hermana llamaban mucho la atención y disfrutaban de ello. Rafael era el tipo de chico al que le gustaba permanecer en el anonimato. Mientras menos se supiera de él mejor. Así pensaba Rafa Denbrough.

Esa noche acababa de salir de la ducha, en la residencia de verano de sus padres a la que habían ido luego de dejar el hotel y a sus nuevos tíos y primos, cuando escucho el graznar de un cuervo fuera de su ventana y no pudo evitar pensar en la gran ironía. Su padre, William Denbrough, era un famoso escritor del cine de terror mientras que él, Rafael Denbrough, odiaba todo lo referente al cine de terror. Luego de ponerse unos bóxers y una playera para dormir Rafa se sentó en su escritorio y se quedo pensativo. Aquella noche era diferente. Podía sentirlo. Había algo en el aire que le hacía sentir que todo era diferente. Se rio nuevamente al pensar que su padre pondría algo similar en sus libros si él se lo dijera

-Rafa…- llamo su hermana desde atrás de la puerta

-¿qué pasa?- respondió él

-mamá me mando a decirte que quites todas tus cosas de tu viejo escritorio porque mañana vendrán a llevárselo y te traerán uno nuevo- dijo Bethany abriendo un poco la puerta, solo lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza. Rafa lanzo un suspiro

-¿Cuántas veces le dije que estoy bien con este escritorio?

-ya lo sé, pero a ella no le gusta. Es viejo y está roto…

-casi todos mis muebles son viejos. No me gustan los muebles nuevos y lustrosos como los que ella compra a cada rato

-lo sé, pero no dará su brazo a torcer. Quita tus cosas o ellos se las llevaran también- le dijo Bethany y cerró la puerta. Rafa dio un suspiro cansado antes de mirar su escritorio. Otro de sus gustos, que su madre no comprendía, eran las antigüedades. A él le gustaban los muebles y artefactos viejos con historia mientras que a ella le atraían los artefactos nuevos y relucientes recién salidos de fábrica. El jovencito acaricio la vieja madera de roble de su escritorio y lo contemplo con cuidado. Ahora que se acordaba, aquel escritorio estaba roto porque le faltaba una pata, él había colocado un libro debajo de la pata rota para mantenerlo en su sitio. Bajo la vista y vio el viejo volumen que había colocado aun en su sitio. Con un nuevo suspiro se apresuro a quitar todas sus cosas del viejo mueble dejando al final aquel volumen que durante mucho tiempo le había servido de apoyo a su preciada reliquia. Finalmente se inclino y recogió el libro sacándolo cuidadosamente de debajo del escritorio. Lo observo un momento y finalmente lo limpio para leer el título

-"Las aventuras de Bill el Tartaja y el Club de los Perdedores"- leyó -¿Bill el Tartaja? Qué raro, es como mi padre…

-¡Rafa!- llamo su madre y él giro la cabeza un instante -¡¿quitase tus cosas del escritorio?!

-¡sí, mamá!- grito él en respuesta y volvió a ver el libro –Bill el Tartaja, vale; démosle una oportunidad-. Rafa abrió el libro y comenzó a leer, el inicio parecía algo inocente. Bill, un tartamudo de once años, estaba enfermo y le hiso un barquito de papel a su hermano pequeño, George _'otra coincidencia…'_ pensó Rafa _'mi papá tenía un hermano llamado George que murió cuando él era niño'_ para que saliera a jugar en la lluvia. Conforme avanzo en la lectura se dio cuenta de que el libro en sí no era tan inocente. El hermano de Bill moría cuando un payaso diabólico le arrancaba un brazo.

El chico siguió leyendo hasta que se topo con una palabra que lo hiso estremecerse de pies a cabeza. _Denbrough_. El apellido de Bill el Tartaja era Denbrough –debe ser otra coincidencia- espeto más para convencerse que para justificarse; continuo leyendo y finalmente encontró a los amigos de Bill. Sus nombres hicieron que se le acelerara el corazón. Ben Hanscom, Eddie Kaspbrak, Stan Uris y Richie Tozier -no puede ser…- Rafa trago saliva y miro la puerta, luego miro el reloj. Medianoche. Había estado leyendo durante dos horas –este libro…

-¿Rafa?- pregunto su madre empujando la puerta para entrar, el chico la miro con los ojos desorbitados. Luego entro su padre, iba sonriendo. Entonces se le ocurrió que ese libro bien podía ser una jugarreta de su padre

-muy gracioso- dijo tendiéndole el libro

-¿el qué, hijo?- pregunto Bill tomando el volumen y revisándolo -¿La vida y obra de Napoleón Bonaparte? No recuerdo haberte dado ese libro- Rafa observo el libro cuando su padre se lo tendió y vio que, efectivamente, el título había cambiado. Reviso el interior y comprobó que en ninguna página estaba escrito lo que él había leído hace poco -¿te ocurre algo, hijo?- pregunto Bill mirándole confundido. Rafa le devolvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza

-no, creo que fue mi imaginación- el chico carraspeo y hablo de nuevo –necesito agua

-bueno, tómala y vete a dormir- dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente –pero antes, te tenemos buenas noticias. Tus tíos y primos vendrán aquí, a pasar el verano en nuestra casa de verano. ¿No es genial? Tendrás alguien con quien pasar el rato mientras tu padre y yo trabajamos en nuestra nueva película

-sí, claro, asombroso- espeto Rafa sin mucha emoción, lo cierto era que solamente Penny le agradaba hasta el momento. No porque los otros fueran malos, sino que no les había hablado mucho cuando los conoció. La Timidez ataca de nuevo

-buenas noches, hijo- se despidió Bill y salió de la habitación seguido de su esposa

-buenas noches, papá- espeto Rafa; una vez que se hubieron ido el joven volvió a ver el libro y su boca termino de secarse. El título había vuelto a ser "Las aventuras de Bill el Tartaja y el Club de los Perdedores"-no puede ser…- musito en un hilo de voz. Volteo a ver la botella de agua que estaba en su mesilla de noche y extendió una mano para tratar de alcanzarla.

La mesa estaba a un metro y medio de él. No había manera de que la alcanzara sin caminar. Sin embargo, Rafa deseó no estar tan lejos, porque en serio necesitaba tomar agua y, al instante, su brazo se estiro un metro y medio, como si fuera de goma, y sujeto la botella. Luego regreso a él mientras él lo observaba boquiabierto –mamá…- musito aterrado. De pronto escucho una voz que le hablaba desde muy lejos pero, a la vez, se sentía cerca

/r-r-regla núm-m-mero uno…/ parecía la voz de alguien joven /l-l-los a-a-adultos j-j-jamás verán lo q-q-que tú v-v-ves

-¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunto Rafa al aire. Silencio. De pronto sintió que algo palpitaba en su otra mano y miro el libro –Bill el Tartaja- se respondió a sí mismo. Pasó un momento mirando el libro. Finalmente tomo un sorbo de agua de la botella y se recostó en su cama mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa de noche pensando que ahora sería imposible para él poder conciliar el sueño. Apenas toco la almohada se quedo dormido.

 **-Bethany Denbrough se pinta las uñas.**

Después de charlar con su hermano Bethany fue a su propio cuarto y cerró la puerta. La jovencita se puso su pijama, un camisón de seda rosa y se sentó en su cama a pintarse las uñas pero no podía desprenderse de esa horrenda sensación que traía desde hacía rato. Tenía la sensación de que algo en el aire era diferente. Mientras se pintaba las uñas decidió hablar por teléfono con su amiga Elle. Hablaron por unos quince minutos antes de que Elle le preguntara si tenía el resumen de lo que habían visto en clase –creo que sí- respondió Bethany y hurgo en su mochila para buscarlo, encontró unas hojas en su mochila que le habían dado unos perdedores de la escuela. La mayoría eran cartas de amor dedicadas a ella y había algunos poemas y cosas por el estilo. Descarto una a una hasta que se harto y decidió mentirle a Elle con tal que dejara de parlotear sobre lo muy importante que era ese resumen para ella, como si a Bethany le importase -¿sabes, Elle? Creo que se lo he dado a uno de los tontos que hacen mi tarea por mí. Ciertamente no parece que yo lo tenga

-ya, bueno; gracias de todas formas- dijo Elle en tono desanimado que casi hiso sentir culpable a Bethany, casi –se lo pediré a Sabrina o a Devora. Nos vemos

-vale, adiós- Bethany colgó el teléfono y miro las ridículas cartas de amor y poemas que estaban desparramados sobre su cama. Tomo un puñado en sus manos y empezó a leer. Tal vez hubiera algo original dentro de todas las tonterías que recibía siempre de los mismos perdedores de siempre. Finalmente se topo con algo original, si no es que escalofriante. Era una carta de amor de diez páginas de extensión –vaya, este nerd sí se esmero- la chica tomo la carta y vio, con alivio, que era un borrador de una novela, probablemente traspapelado o algo así. Cuando se dio cuenta comenzó a buscar páginas que se parecieran a la escritura que tenían las hojas que había encontrado en primer lugar y las leyó –"El Bizarro Verano de Beverly Marsh en Derry, Maine" Que raro, se llama igual que mi tía Beverly- se dijo antes de empezar a leer.

Lo primero que pensó al ir leyendo era que le gustaría darle una paliza a Al Marsh, el padre de Beverly, por ser un cerdo machista. Luego, al leer lo de la sangre que salía del lavabo, pensó que no le gustaría ser Beverly. Pero cuando comenzó a leer sobre el Club de los Perdedores…algo dentro de ella le dijo que seguir leyendo lo cambiaría todo. Al fin se había deshecho de la sensación de que todo era diferente. Ahora estaba al cien por ciento segura de que todo era diferente.

Esa carta no era como las demás. Bethany dejo de leer cuando atino a encontrar el nombre del chico que le gustaba a Beverly por encima de los otros. Se llamaba Bill Denbrough, apodado Bill el Tartaja. Se repetía mentalmente que era imposible que ese borrador estuviese contando la historia de su tía cuando era niña. Se repetía una y otra vez lo imposible que resultaba ser esa historia. Sin embargo; en su fuero interno, una voz diferente a la suya le repetía que no importaba lo imposible que pareciera, podía ser cierto. La chica vio ese apodo y aparto los papeles haciendo un gesto de repugnancia con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los volvió a abrir se percato de que las otras cartas, las cartas que había dejado de lado por qué no formaban parte del borrador, habían cambiado.

Ahora todas esas cartas estaban escritas exactamente igual y su contenido era, ni más ni menos, que el de la página en la que ella había dejado de leer -¿Qué significa esto?- se pregunto mientras sostenía las hojas frente a su cara con las manos temblorosas –tal vez deba llamar a mis padres…- la chica se levanto de la cama y, al hacerlo, tiro el frasco de su esmalte favorito al piso y este se rompió en mil pedazos –mierda, era mi favorito…- espeto la chica y se agacho para recoger el esmalte –no podre conseguir otro…- de pronto Bethany noto que un extraño resplandor salía de su mano y envolvía los restos del frasco. En menos que canta un gallo el frasco se había reparado y el esmalte estaba de vuelta en su interior.

Se incorporo temblando y tomo aire para gritar. Pero antes de que lo lograra una voz infantil. Una voz de niña. Le hablo desde las páginas –no te molestes, ellos no verán lo que tú ves- Bethany miro las hojas incrédula y, de pronto, comprendió. Quien le hablaba era Beverly Marsh y le decía que, así como su padre no vio la sangre en el lavabo, el de ella no vería las cartas ni el raro resplandor, ni nada más. Bethany se sentó en la cama y tomo una hoja en sus manos dispuesta a averiguar que estaba ocurriendo y porque estaba ocurriéndole a ella.

No llegó ni a la mitad de la hoja cuando se quedo dormida.

 **-Steven Uris va a casa.**

Ya era tarde para que un chico anduviese solo por las calles. Pero, para suerte de Steven, en el barrio donde él vivía casi nunca pasaba nada emocionante. O peligroso, en la opinión de su madre. Era lo bueno de vivir en un barrio de clase alta como el de ellos. Según decía su madre ese lugar era la fortaleza en la que su padre había querido dejarlos para asegurarse de que nada malo les ocurriese cuando él ya no estuviera. Pero, a la opinión de Steven, el que vivieran ahí fue más un golpe de suerte que la última voluntad de su padre puesto que, como bien sabía él, su papá ni siquiera tenía consciencia de que iba a ser padre cuando murió, por ende no había manera de que quisiese protegerle o ayudarle en el futuro.

SI Stan hubiese querido ayudarle, pensaba el chico, no hubiera muerto. Pero, dejando eso de lado, ¿Por qué se mato? ¿Qué había de malo en la vida de su padre para que decidiese matarse? Según lo que le habían contado su padre había decidido suicidarse justo después de recibir una llamada telefónica de su amigo Mike Hanlon, uno de sus nuevos tíos, para reunirse con él y los otros en Derry hacia ya algunos años. ¿Por qué esa llamada tendría algo que ver? ¿Había algo oculto en esa reunión que él no alcanzaba a comprender? Mientras caminaba por la plaza que estaba a unas cuadras de su hogar Steven no pudo evitar hacerse todas esas preguntas por millonésima vez mientras pensaba en su padre y su suicidio.

¿Qué había pasado en realidad con su papá? ¿Fue culpa de sus tíos el que se matara? El jovencito sacudió la cabeza a un lado y otro para deshacerse de la absurda idea. ¿Cómo podía siquiera ocurrírsele que ellos estuviesen involucrados en algo así? En eso pensaba cuando llego a un puesto de periódicos que un anciano estaba cerrando. El hombre le miro un momento y le dedico una sonrisa desganada, era un hombre de piel morena y arrugada con cabellos blancos que parecían de algodón sobresaliéndole de las orejas y con hipnotizantes ojos verdes, Steven la correspondió con un gesto de cabeza y siguió andando –disculpa, jovencito- llamo el anciano y Steven lo miro por encima del hombro

-¿Qué pasa, señor?

-¿te interesa observar aves?- pregunto el anciano tendiéndole un libro de observadores de aves

-¿observar aves?- Steven miro el libro que el anciano le tendía, lo tomo en su mano y abrió la pasta para leer el prólogo pero tan pronto como comenzó a leer se dio cuenta de que había un nombre escrito en tinta azul -¿Stan…Uris?- musito el jovencito mientras miraba aquel libro de manera incrédula -oiga, señor…- llamo mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver al viejo, pero este ya no estaba ahí -¿Stan Uris?

El jovencito comenzó a pasar las páginas del libro de observadores de aves y se dio cuenta de que todas estaban rayadas. Alguien había escrito una historia encima de ellas. No, no era una historia. Regreso al principio y comenzó a leer detenidamente, lo que en un principio pensó que era una historia ahora tomaba forma. Era una carta. Una carta de su padre, Stan Uris, para él. Steven se puso pálido al momento de leer la verdadera razón por la que su padre se había suicidado y, si bien todo parecía mentira, no pudo negar que en una ocasión pensó que su padre había tenido una causa de fuerza mayor para acabar con su vida. Pero aquello parecía demasiado irreal, mientras leía escucho hablar a su padre, casi como si estuviese recitando la carta para él justo ahí en el parque…

/Steven…/ decía la carta /no te culparé si crees que esto es una broma de mal gusto. Ni te juzgare si piensas que es solo una tontería y lo dejas de lado, pero la realidad es que te escribo esta carta con un medio nada usual para decirte la verdad sobre muchas cosas. Cosas que comenzaran a pasarte a partir de ahora. Y todo es culpa mía y de mis amigos. Verás, hijo; todo comenzó…./

Steven siguió leyendo ahí donde estaba. Ahí parado bajo la luz de una farola en el parque mientras todo a su alrededor se desvanecía debido a la escalofriante narrativa que encerraba la carta de su padre. Aunque todo parecía irreal, una mentir, parte de un juego infantil y perverso Steven no podía negar que creía en la veracidad de todo eso. Esa carta era la respuesta que él había estado buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo, la verdad de la muerte de su padre. Fue justo en ese momento que escucho unos ruidos detrás de él y se giro a toda prisa, no podía negarlo, creía que sería Eso que iba a por él ahora. Pero cuando giro vio que se trataba de un pequeño perro que corría en su dirección desesperadamente, casi como si estuviese huyendo de algo. Steven se relajo. Pero apenas lo hubo hecho se quedo perplejo al ver a una criatura peluda, que se arrastraba por el suelo detrás del perrito usando dos enormes brazos deformes con zarpas en donde deberían estar las manos y una cola de lagarto en donde deberían estar sus piernas. Tenía enormes colmillos que chorreaban una pestilente baba que derretía todo a su paso mientras avanzaba en dirección al perrito dispuesta a devorarlo.

Steven se quedo paralizado al ver a la criatura 'Eso…' era todo en lo que podía pensar 'Eso, está aquí…' la criatura llego frente a él mientras que el pequeño perro pasó corriendo junto a sus pies a toda velocidad rumbo a la calle siguiente pero tropezó y emitió un gemido sorprendido al caer, lo que ayudo a Steven a reaccionar justo cuando la criatura saltaba sobre él y el perrito lista para devorarlos. Steven movió una mano como si quisiese golpear a la criatura y una especie de látigo salió de esta para estamparse directo contra la cara del monstruo. La bestia cayó unos metros alejada de él y se levanto jadeante para mirarle con sus enormes y brillantes ojos. Steven se puso en guardia y el perrito se levanto tambaleante. La bestia los miro a él y al cachorro intercaladamente antes de darse la vuelta y huir del lugar. El muchacho se quedo ahí un momento sin saber qué hacer, luego miro por sobre su hombro al libro de pájaros tirado en el piso

-debí dejarlo caer cuando espante a esa cosa- se dijo a si mismo mientras lo recogía. El perrito vino junto a él y le lamio cariñosamente la mano -¿Qué pasa? ¿Me lo agradeces? No fue nada. Vamos, te curare la pata- Steven tomo al pequeño perro en sus brazos y comenzó a avanzar. Al llegar a su casa paso por la sala y saludo a su madre con un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo; ella no pareció reparar en su presencia ni la del cachorro, Steven fue a su cuarto dispuesto a curar al pequeño, pero tan pronto como se sentó en la cama se quedo dormido.

 **-Henry Kaspbrak se ve al espejo.**

Henry no era como su padre (según lo que decía su madre) Eddie había sido un hombre tranquilo que se había ganado a la gente por su gran ingenio y encanto. Sin embargo tenía un temperamento tímido y, en ocasiones, cobarde. Eddie nunca buscaba problemas y era muy cauteloso y recto en todo lo que hacía. Aún así… aun así murió injustamente por una mala pasada del destino en un accidente que nada tenía que ver con él. Pensaba Henry mientras terminaba de ducharse y limpiaba el espejo del baño con una mano para ver su propio reflejo en él –papá…- pronuncio el muchacho en voz alta, pero en su interior aún había una pregunta que lo atormentaba. En esa noche, misma en la que Henry pensó que todo sería diferente ahora que tenia a sus primos, esa pregunta no dejaba de asediarlo.

 _¿Realmente no me parezco a él?_ Henry seguía pensando que tal vez su padre no era verdaderamente su padre. Lo había pensado desde que, cuando era pequeño, se trepo a un árbol por la pura ansiedad de saber cómo se veía su calle vista desde arriba, a su madre casi le da un infarto. La mujer se puso histérica, comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón y varios de sus vecinos acudieron, unos a bajarlo del árbol y reprenderlo por hacer que su madre se asustara de ese modo y otros a calmar a su mamá que no paraba de llorar y de agradecer al cielo que su hijo estuviese bien mientras sollozaba a moco tendido sobre que haría ella si algo malo le ocurriese a su pequeño. Henry se había encogido de hombros y había dicho que no lo volvería a hacer, pero lo cierto era que ya lo había hecho antes y, además, lo seguiría haciendo; solo que desde entonces se prometió a sí mismo no hacerlo delante de su madre nuevamente. Sin embargo; cuando ella lo tomo en sus brazos casi aplastándolo y le dijo lo importante que era él para ella Myra Kaspbrak dijo una frase que se quedo grabada a fuego en su memoria: _si tan solo te parecieses más a tu padre, no tendría que preocuparme_.

Desde ese día Henry comenzó a cuestionarse seriamente la herencia genética que tenia de su padre. ¿Seré su hijo? ¿Por qué no nos parecemos? Y lo peor es que no era solo la actitud. Mientras que Eddie era tímido, Henry era seguro de sí mismo y le encantaba meterse en líos pero, además, la apariencia de Eddie era la de una rata mojada en sus mejores días, según la opinión de su hijo que había visto las fotos de su padre cuando era chico gracias a su madre, mientras que la de Henry era la del típico atleta promedio de la escuela secundaria

-¿Por qué somos tan distintos?- se pregunto nuevamente mientras limpiaba el espejo con la mano

-¡es Henry!- grito una voz infantil y él se giro a toda prisa para encontrar al que gritaba

-¡c-c-corran!- se escucho una segunda voz que tartamudeaba, Henry escruto el baño con la vista sin poder encontrar a los niños cuyas voces escuchaba. De pronto se escucho una tercera voz, adulta, que le hiso estremecerse de pies a cabeza

-¡Edward Kaspbrak! ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?- Henry hiso un gesto desconcertado mientras se giraba, luego abrió los ojos a más no poder y se quedo boquiabierto, la voz venia del espejo. Había una mujer obesa mirándole con rabia desde el espejo, Henry tardo un momento en darse cuenta de quién era porque solo la había visto en fotografías

-¿abuela Sonia?- se pregunto mientras la imagen cambiaba, ahora parecía que ella lo estuviera mirando desde arriba en lugar de estar de frente a él

-perdón, mamá- se escucho la voz tímida de un niño

-Eddie…- empezó ella y los ojos de Henry se ensancharon. La mujer del espejo siguió hablando pero Henry ya no le prestaba atención. Creía que estaba enloqueciendo o, tal vez, que alguien estaba intentando responder a su pregunta pero… ¿Quién o que querría decirle porque él y su padre eran tan diferentes? El jovencito se quedo de piedra cuando vio al horrible ser que su padre había enfrentado años atrás. _Eso._ Su padre y sus tíos lo habían llamado así porque no había otra manera posible de clasificarlo. Solo Eso. Henry observo atentamente el espejo cuando Eso se transformo en hombre lobo y se dispuso a atacar a su padre y a sus amigos en el baño de aquella vieja casa abandonada. Grito de alegría cuando la criatura tuvo que huir, pero su alivio fue momentáneo puesto que entonces se percato de que su padre tenía un brazo roto.

Pero, si la criatura no se lo había roto ¿entonces quien había sido? _"Hola, tirapiedras…"_ sonó una voz conocida pero, a la vez, extraña para él _"¿quieres piedras, tirapiedras?"_ la cara de un chico muy parecido a él se mostro delante suyo en el espejo y él comprendió de golpe. Aquel chico era el que había lastimado a su padre -¡Henry Bowers!- grito la voz infantil de su padre -¡déjame en paz! ¡Vuelve con tu loco padre, loco!

Apenas hubo escuchado esas palabras salir de la boca infantil de su padre cuando un gesto de furia demencial se dibujo en el rostro de Bowers antes de lanzarse contra Eddie en un gesto propio de un demente. Henry sintió tal lástima, rabia y rencor hacia aquel muchacho que pego un puñetazo al espejo. Este se rompió, sí; pero también se volvió negro. Una sombra oscura cubrió de pronto el espejo y se esparció por toda su superficie bañando también el botiquín detrás de este que, en un segundo, se oxido y se doblo como si fuera papel; la sombra bajo entonces a la pared y al lavabo, la cerámica de este último se torno áspera y rígida antes de comenzar a agrietarse y los azulejos que cubrían la pared del baño se ennegrecieron hasta comenzar a desconcharse por el desgaste que se había producido en estos mismos.

El grifo del agua se oxido hasta quedar inservible mientras Henry miraba todo atónito. Henry se aparto de un salto cuando la sombra negra estuvo cerca de sus pies y, para su sorpresa, esta dejo de expandirse. Fue como si quitar la mano de la pared hubiese apagado mágicamente aquel interruptor de destrucción que se encendió en cuanto él apoyo la mano en el vidrio. Henry miro el espejo una vez más y pudo ver que, entre las grietas del vidrio, parecía dibujarse la cara sonriente de un payaso. El jovencito se estremeció antes de salir del baño y dirigirse a su cama. Se recostó mientras se repetía una y mil veces que todo había sido una alucinación **/no lo es, Henry…/** escucho una voz en su cabeza

" _papá…"_ pensó el chico, no sabía porque pero tenía la certeza de que esa era la voz de su padre

 **/no es una pesadilla, es el comienzo de algo/**

" _papá, ¿Por qué no me parezco a ti?"_ casi pudo ver a su padre reírse de esa pregunta

 **/nos parecemos más de lo que crees/** Heny cerró los ojos, contento por fin a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, y se quedo dormido con esas palabras rondándole la mente. Sí se parecía a su padre. Y su padre se lo había dicho.

 **-Marian Hanlon se maquilla.**

Dejo el rímel a un lado por enésima vez y se limpio la cara con una toalla por millonésima vez. Ya estaba harta y cansada de tener que practicar como maquillarse sin lograr, ni una sola vez, un resultado favorable. ¿Por qué no podía tener una cara bonita como la de su madre? ¿Por qué tenía que tener los rasgos toscos de su padre? ¿Acaso no había manera de que ella se viera mejor que las otras chicas? ¿O tan siquiera que pareciese un poco bonita? La respuesta a eso era no.

Marian siempre había tenido rasgos toscos. Rasgos parecidos a los de un chico. Pero, aunque ella no lo sabía, eran precisamente esos rasgos los que habían atraído a gran cantidad de chicos cerca de ella pero siempre eran espantados por otro tipo de rasgos toscos, los de su padre, quien siempre parecía tener un detector integrado para reconocer a los chicos que intentaban acercarse a su hija y los espantaba. Claro que nunca lo había reconocido delante de su hija o su esposa puesto que sabía cómo reaccionarían pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguiría apartando a todos esos chicos de su pequeñita. Mike decía que era un Detector de Arañas, aunque nunca se le paso por la cabeza cuestionarse porque llamaba de esa manera a los muchachos que querían salir con su hija.

De cualquier manera a Marian no le gustaba tener ese efecto en los chicos (recordemos que ella no sabía que no era su culpa) solo porque sus rasgos no fueran ni mínimamente femeninos. La chica miro hacia afuera de la ventana y finalmente resolvió darse por vencida e ir a buscar su mochila al estudio de su padre para ponerse a estudiar un poco antes de irse a la cama. Bajo las escaleras en relativo silencio mientras trataba de idear estrategias para feminizar un poco sus modos de actuar si no podía cambiar sus rasgos. Finalmente llego al estudio y abrió la puerta. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que la lámpara del escritorio de su padre seguía encendida, normalmente él siempre la apagaba en cuanto salía del estudio. La niña vio su mochila a un lado del escritorio y fue por ella. Cuando se do la vuela para marcharse vio un viejo álbum de fotos apoyado junto a la lámpara que su padre no había apagado pero no le dio importancia y se dispuso a marcharse luego de apagar la lámpara.

Apenas hubo dado unos pocos pasos la lámpara volvió a encenderse y ella miro sobre su hombro. Se sintió extrañada pero aun así regreso y apago nuevamente la lámpara antes de dirigirse a la salida. Pero, una vez más, esta se encendió sola. A Marian le dio un poco de miedo pero aun así volvió a intentar apagarla, esta se encendió tan pronto como hubo apartado la mano del interruptor y ella dio un brinco. Entonces fijo su atención en el álbum de fotos y lo tomo en sus manos para abrirlo. Eran fotos de un pueblo llamado Derry.

Derry, Maine.

Si mal no recordaba ahí era donde había crecido su padre. Donde había tenido sus aventuras con sus amigos y donde se había convertido en bibliotecario. También era donde lo habían apuñalado. La chica se estremeció de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué podría haber tenido Bowers contra su padre para apuñalarlo? Entonces volvió la vista al álbum y lo que vio la dejo atónita. Las fotos ya no eran de Derry, ahora las fotos eran de su padre y sus amigos cuando eran niños. Marian comenzó a pasar las páginas buscando sin cesar las fotos de un momento antes, pero entonces percibió que alguien le susurraba al oído –es inútil, ya no están. Concéntrate en lo que tienes en frente

La chica tuvo la extraña sensación de haber sido descubierta por su padre, pero al mirar sobre su hombro no vio a nadie. Observo las fotos de nuevo y esta vez se percato de que contaban una historia. La historia del Club de los Perdedores y Eso. Marian cerro el álbum y, más pálida que el pálido mismo, regreso a su habitación a intentar maquillarse nuevamente. Se sentó delante del tocador y observo que un viento escalofriante estaba soplando. La chica se tomo la cabeza con las manos y deseo que el viento desapareciera, no estaba de humor para ese tipo de clima, se sentía más como si debiera haber una tormenta. De pronto cayo un relámpago seguido de un potente trueno y ella se estremeció. Miro por la ventana y vio la lluvia. Negó con la cabeza, ya no sabía que pensar y, de pronto, todo cesó. No más lluvia, no más truenos, no más nada.

Marian se estremeció una vez más antes de recostarse en su cama. Se quedo dormida en el acto.

 **-Boomer Hanscom canta una canción.**

Boomer apoyo su guitarra contra la pared y suspiro pesadamente. No se le ocurría que podía tocar y es que, aunque no lo admitiría, desde hacía rato tenia a extraña sensación de que algo diferente estaba ocurriendo justo delante de sus narices y él no se había dado cuenta. O tal vez era que, en realidad, seguía molesto por la discusión que había tenido con su mamá un momento antes -Boomer, entiende que no es posible- había dicho Beverly

-¿Por qué no?- respondió él

-porque no te dejara nada bueno

-pero mamá…solo te pido un año. Un año de no ir a la escuela y concentrarme en mi música

-definitivamente no

-¡será antes de la universidad! ¡Conseguiré trabajo de medio tiempo y…!

-Bommer, he dicho que no. ¿No entiendes? Hay gente en las calles cantando lo que debieron haber hecho con sus vidas. Los vemos todos los días, yo no quiero que seas uno de ellos.

Pero él amaba la música, siempre había querido ser músico y estaba seguro de que podría triunfar. Si solo hubiera alguien que le diera la oportunidad. El joven respiro hundo y se acerco a la ventana para ver la ciudad. De pronto escucho un grito aterrorizado y bajo la vista al callejón que se podía ver desde su ventana. Una muchacha corría para librarse de unos tipos que la venían siguiendo, no tardo ni un segundo en reconocerla, era Penny.

La chica se agazapo detrás de un bote de basura y el vio a dos sujetos corpulentos llegar cerca de ella y buscarla con la mirada –oh, no…- suspiro y los miro fijo –no la encuentren. No la vean- casi les ordeno. Entonces noto que los ojos de los dos sujetos parecían ensombrecerse, casi como si trajeran puesto un velo y se acerco a la ventana para retroceder un segundo después con una mueca de asombro pintada en el rostro, sus propios ojos se veían negros también

-¿dónde está?- pregunto uno de los sujetos del callejón, Boomer lo observo girar en redondo buscando a la chica pero sin verla, el otro lo imito (incluso se acerco al bote y quedo de frete con Penny)

-no la veo, tal vez ya se escapo

-que mal, deberíamos irnos- Boomer los miro incrédulo un momento antes de que una enorme sombra se levantara justo detrás de ellos y ambos gritaran de terror. Un momento después sus cuerpos sin vida cayeron al piso y comenzaron a ser devorados por aquella extraña sombra. Boomer se desmayo.

 **-Penélope Tozier ve una bruja.**

Penny miro con los ojos como platos al ser que tenía delante. No era un ser humano ni era alienígena como ella. El ser levanto la cabeza y ella pudo notar los rasgos deformados de una mujer bajo los monstruosos colmillos empapados en sangre. La jovencita no sabía que pensar puesto que ese ser acababa de salvarla controlando la mente de esos sujetos pero también los había matado y se los estaba comiendo

-gracias- musito finalmente y la criatura le miro extrañada un momento antes de responder

-¿de nada?- Penny asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se alejo caminando del lugar como si nada malo hubiese sucedido o estuviese sucediendo a sus espaldas.


	4. El Club de los Fenómenos

**El Club de los Fenómenos.**

 _Tercer año_

Penny estaba sentada en la sala dibujando con sus crayones mientras su padre veía la televisión cerca de donde ella estaba. Había sido un día largo y el disc jockey estaba verdaderamente agotado así que su hija había optado por no hacer nada de ruido mientras dibujaba para dejar que su padre descansara lo necesario para trabajar al día siguiente.

El programa de radio de Richie se había vuelto muy popular desde hacía tres años. Exactamente en el mismo año en el que la Madre de Penny había dejado de existir. La pequeña atribuía ese éxito precisamente al hecho de que su madre había dejado de existir y la vida de su padre y sus tíos había mejorado para bien gracias al poder de la Tortuga que se había imbuido en ellos durante el tiempo que fueron sus emisarios para pelear contra su madre. Ahora la pequeña se preguntaba, ¿si las cosas hubieran sido al revés su Madre se habría casado con su Padre y la habrían criado juntos?

-Penny- llamo su padre sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿sí, papi?

-¿en qué piensas, tesoro?

-en…cosas

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-pensaba en ti y…en mamá

-¿tu Madre?

-sí, pensaba en cómo podrían haber sido las cosas si ella no hubiese sido mala. ¿Alguna vez tú piensas en ello?- Richie no respondió sino que se quedo mirando al frente, directo a la televisión con una cara que no dejaba ver ninguna emoción. Penny espero pacientemente a que su padre le respondiera pero los minutos pasaban y Richie no decía nada, justo cuando la pequeña pensaba que no obtendría respuesta alguna su padre volvió a hablar

-sí, he pensado en algunas ocasiones que tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes si tu madre hubiese sido buena. O, para el caso, en como seria todo si tuvieses madre, Penny

-¿si tuviera madre?

-sí, ¿Qué te parecería tener madre, Penny?

-me gustaría mucho, papi

-entonces si yo empezara a salir con mujeres para encontrarte una mamá, ¿no te enojarías?

-no- Penny miro a su padre un momento mientras consideraba la cuestión. Ella entendía que su padre deseaba tener compañía humana pero, secretamente, mantenía la esperanza de que su nueva madre se pareciese, aunque fuera un poco, a _su_ madre –creo que no me molestaría.

 **\- En tiempo actual -**

La camioneta se estaciono frente a la casa de campo y Marian brinco del auto inmediatamente para correr donde sus tíos Audra y Bill -¡tío Bill! ¡Tía Audra!- grito la joven de color y abrazo a sus tíos

-¡hola, preciosa!- saludo Bill

-¿Cómo estas, Marian?- espeto Audra. La casa de campo era parecida a una finca antigua. Estaba pintada de blanco, el techo era de tejas color chocolate y las ventanas y puertas tenían pequeñas ventanas con vidrios de distintos colores formando figuras de monstruos y personajes de los libros de Bill y las películas de Audra

-estoy bien, tía- dijo Marian -¿dónde están mis primos?

-están…- Audra volteo a ver el porche buscando a Rafael. Hacia unos momentos su hijo había estado sentado en el porche esperando que llegasen sus tíos y primos para saludarlos, pero ahora solo estaba Bethany parada en la entrada mirándola con una mueca enfadada –pues…Bethany está ahí

-¿ocurre algo malo?- pregunto Marian y Bethany señalo una maceta

-déjame adivinar- espeto Marian –está detrás de la maceta

-sí- respondió la pelirroja

-¿Quién?- pregunto Steven viniendo donde ellas. Él y su madre acababan de llegar

-Rafa- dijo Bethany

-¿Qué no lo habíamos superado?- pregunto Boomer saliendo de la casa y parándose junto a Bethany, dado que él y ella podían ver a Rafa, él se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

-¡hola, muchachos!- llego sonriendo Henry, los adultos se les habían unido y ahora miraban a los chicos preguntándose porque ninguno se movía. Myra se paro junto a su hijo e interrogo a los otros con la mirada pero todos negaron con la cabeza dándole a entender que no sabían que ocurría -¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Henry

-Rafa está detrás de la maceta- espeto Bethany y a todos les apareció una gotita estilo anime en la nuca

-¿es en serio?- pregunto Henry

-tal vez le divierte estar escondido- espeto Penny alegremente. Rafa levanto la vista apresuradamente y giro la cabeza solo para toparse con que, de alguna manera, Penélope Tozier se había deslizado junto a él y estaba en cuclillas a su lado. La chica vestía casi igual que la última vez salvo porque la mini-falda era ahora un short –hola

-¡Penny!- espeto Rafa sorprendido y retrocedió un poco, Penny no pareció notar su extraña conducta ni el sonrojo de su cara al momento de sentarse junto a él y colocar su cabeza en el hombro del chico

-veamos…bien, esto se siente bien

-¿ah, sí?- pregunto Bethany mientras trataba de contener la risa. Boomer, por su parte, reía por lo bajo

-oh, viejo; tienes la cara del color de un tomate- dijo el joven Hanscom

-¡c-cállate!- grito Rafa

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Beverly

-estoy sentada con él- respondió Penny –no está mal

-¿ah, no?- pregunto Henry subiendo al porche. El chico sonrió al ver la divertida escena, pero luego se apiado un poco de Rafa. Penny era buena molestando a la gente. Justo lo que se esperaba de la hija de Bocazas Tozier –bueno, Penny dice que es divertido

-¡averigüémoslo!- grito Marian y subió al porche ipso-facto. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Henry se abalanzo a otra de las macetas que ahí se hallaban y se escondió -¡no está mal!- dijo la chica de color

-de hecho- espeto el joven Kaspbrak

-¡déjenme probar!- grito Steven y subió al porche

-vamos, Bethany- sonrió Boomer dándole un suave codazo a la chica, ella lo miro incrédula un momento, pero luego de que él y Steven se acomodaron detrás de sus macetas rompió a reír y, finalmente, decidió esconderse detrás de una maceta también. Rafa miro a los otros chicos de manera incrédula antes de que su tío Bocazas subiera al porche, se diera la vuelta y los observara sonriente

-creo que me siento orgulloso

-jijjiji- rio Penny –ahí, papi

-tío, Richie…- musito Rafa y él hombre lo miro –creo que mi Timidez no ha podido ganar hoy- espeto el chico sonrojándose y bajando la mirada. Richie rompió a reír y le revolvió el pelo

-¿quieren que les traiga el almuerzo a su nuevo escondite?

-se oye bien- dijo Henry acomodándose, Marian sonrió y asintió; Bethany rio abiertamente y los otros chicos la siguieron. No tardaron mucho en estar riendo a carcajadas.

 **\- Un poco más tarde ese día -**

Richie cumplió su palabra y les llevo el almuerzo al sitio en el que estaban escondidos. Mientras almorzaban los chicos se pusieron a conversar. El primer tema fue: ¿Por qué a Rafa le gusta esconderse? Y, de alguna manera, todo término discutiendo experiencias paranormales y raras que todos habían tenido en sus vidas. Pero, justo cuando a Henry se le ocurrió decirles sobre lo que había pasado en su baño a Penny se le ocurrió que debían jugar un juego -¿Qué juego?- pregunto Marian

-uno en el que hasta Rafa puede participar. Aunque tal vez gane- agrego frunciendo los labios

-ok, ¿Cómo se llama el juego?- pregunto Henry

-las Escondidas- sonrió Penny detonando la risa de sus amigos. Los chicos se pusieron de pie dejando sus platos a medias y comenzaron a correr por los alrededores de la casa hasta llegar al pequeño bosque que estaba detrás de esta. Decidieron dejar a Bethany contar primero. La chica se tapo los ojos y se paro en el medio de un claro cercano a la casa. Sus amigos se dispersaron buscando un lugar donde esconderse mientras ella giraba y contaba hasta veinte (como ellos acordaron). Marian llego rápidamente a unos arbustos y se escondió entre sus hojas. Boomer se metió dentro de un tronco hueco. Steven se escondió detrás de unas rocas. Rafa trepo a un árbol. Penny y Henry corrieron buscando un lugar donde esconderse hasta que él vio una cueva y se dirigió ahí

-ven, Penny- le dijo al tomarla de la mano y corrió a la cueva llevándola con él. Los dos entraron a la cueva y se escondieron detrás de unas estalagmitas cercanas a la entrada. Henry se concentro en mirar el exterior mientras Penny se escondía detrás de él. De pronto la chica percibió un extraño movimiento a sus espaldas y se giro. En el piso de la cueva había huesos. Huesos humanos. Penny los reconocía de los que había visto a su Madre mascar cuando aún estaba en el huevo. La chica se deslizo un poco más adentro y observo. Dentro de la cueva había algo. Algo como su madre.

-Henry- llamó. Justo en ese momento Bethany pasó por el lugar y escucho el ruido, Henry volteo a ver a Penny, ella se había puesto de pie y le daba la espalda

-Penny…- se quejo Henry, solo entonces se percato de que ella no lo miraba -¿Penny?

-¡los encontré!- grito Bethany y corrió hacia ellos

-¡no vengas!- grito Penny. En ese momento un tentáculo la tomo de la cintura, la alzo y la atrajo hacia sí

-¡Penny!- grito Henry y se abalanzo sobre el monstruo. Apenas toco el tentáculo que sujetaba a Penny este se disolvió en una masa viscosa y la criatura aulló de dolor. Un aguijón golpeo entonces a Penny y le atravesó el abdomen -¡no!- grito Henry. Bethany se cubrió la boca con las manos para no gritar luego se apresuro en llegar hasta Henry para ayudarlo a arrastrar a Penny lejos de la cueva. Cuando la hubieron alejado un poco un rugió salió de la oscuridad y ambos se giraron para toparse con una criatura nauseabunda.

El monstruo media tres metros de alto y se veía como una babosa color negro. Múltiples tentáculos asomaban a la parte baja de su cuerpo y le servían de piernas para deslizarse por el suelo del bosque. Tenía dientes como sierras asomando a su horrible boca circular y su lengua parecía un aguijón enorme, carnoso y gordo -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Bethany mientras apoyaba sus manos en la herida del abdomen de Penny, sus manos empezaron a brillar. Penny y Henry dirigieron la mirada hacia abajo y observaron como la herida comenzaba a cerrarse

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunto Henry. De pronto la bestia rugió y se alzo para embestir contra ellos. Rafa, que veía todo desde el árbol en el que estaba, grito alertando a los otros

-¡chicos! ¡Algo malo pasa! ¡Vayan a casa!- inmediatamente después echó el brazo hacia atrás y suplico mentalmente que lo siguiente que pensaba hacer funcionase. Luego dejo ir el brazo en un puñetazo y este se extendió cual si fuera de goma para golpear a la horrenda criatura justo en el vientre y la mando volando hasta el interior de su cueva. Henry y Bethany voltearon a toda prisa hacia el sitio del que venía aquel brazo y se toparon con Rafa que los miraba desde una de las ramas -¡ahora corran!- ordeno el chico de las gafas y brinco desde donde estaba usando sus brazos como lianas para llegar donde ellos y pararse frente a la chica herida para protegerla

-Rafa…- balbuceo Penny

-¡Rafa!- grito Marian. Ella, Steve y Boomer acababan de llegar al lugar y observaron la bizarra escena que tenían ante sus ojos. La bestia ataco directo a los tres chicos que acababan de aparecer lanzando sus tentáculos contra ellos. Steven reacciono ipso-facto y salto al frente colocando sus brazos en cruz ante su cara. De inmediato apareció un escudo gigante que los protegió a los tres del golpe. Marian extendió entonces sus dos brazos al frente y un potente ventarrón levanto las rocas tras las que antes se había ocultado el muchacho que acababa de salvarla y las envió directo a la fiera.

Bethany, Rafa y Henry aprovecharon la distracción para sacar a Penny del lugar y llevarla lejos de ahí. Rafa se paro entonces junto a Steven y ambos se miraron a los ojos. No dijeron nada pero, luego de un momento ambos asistieron y Rafa comenzó a extender sus brazos para darle puñetazos a la inmensa fiera que estaba delante de ellos. Cuando la bestia trataba de devolver los golpes Rafa se escondía tras Steven y este creaba su escudo. Sin embargo Steven no fue lo suficientemente rápido en una ocasión y la bestia los golpeo. Fue entonces que Marian chasqueo los dedos y un relámpago broto de la nada para pegarle a la criatura en la boca. La bestia fue donde ella pero, de pronto, freno de golpe y sacudió la cabeza confundida. No veía a la chica.

Cuando la joven se giro para preguntarle a sus amigos que le pasaba a esa cosa ahogo un grito. Todos miraron entonces a Boomer y vieron que sus ojos brillaban, al instante una segunda y tercera Marian aparecieron y distrajeron a la criatura corriendo de un lado a otro –mantenla así- ordeno Henry y se acerco a un árbol. El chico apoyo las manos en el mismo y la madera comenzó a pudrirse rápidamente hasta que cayó encima de la horrenda criatura llenándola de astillas. Fue entonces que el monstruo rugió y lanzo sus tentáculos contra ellos pero los retrajo un segundo después aullando lastimeramente. Penny estaba parada al frente del grupo. Del agujero de su camisa ahora salían tentáculos parecidos a los de la bestia y su cabello rizado color caoba se había teñido de negro y se había alaciado

-no tocaras a mis amigos- gruño la chica. Los demás miraron impactados como la jovencita se retorció, contorsiono y creció hasta alcanzar la forma de una monstruosa araña gigante, la babosa retrocedió apenas lo suficiente para evitar ser apuñalada por una de las patas de la fiera. Pero no para evitar que Penny la tomara con sus mandíbulas y la alzara en el aire para luego partirla a la mitad como si fuese una nuez, pero no paró ahí, sino que comenzó a despedazar a la criatura hasta que no quedo nada de ella y, finalmente, la dejo caer al piso hecha un amasijo deforme de carne. Solo entonces Penny volvió a su forma normal y giro a ver a sus amigos; ellos la miraban impactados –eh… ¿ups?

 **\- Un poco más tarde ese día -**

Penny termino de lavarse la sangre del monstruo de las manos con ayuda del agua que había en el lago cercano a la casa mientras sus amigos trataban de asimilar en silencio todo lo que la joven les había contado. Si esa historia era cierta entonces explicaba muchas cosas -¿entonces nuestros padres mataron a tu madre?- pregunto Bethany finalmente

-así es- dijo Penny

-lo lamento- dijo Marian abrazando a Penny

-no lo lamentes, ella era mala

-eso explica porque nuestros padres no recuerdan su infancia y el tuyo sí. Él te estaba criando- dijo Boomer

-es cierto

-y explica las muertes de nuestros padres- añadió Henry y Steven asintió, luego el joven Uris agrego

-pero no explica nuestros poderes- soltó Rafa

-sí que los explica- dijo Marian y todos la miraron –Penny es especial, lo que significa que tenía que tener amigos especiales, es obvio que nosotros teníamos que ser esos y, por ello, se nos concedieron poderes para ser igual de especiales que ella

-creo que Marian tiene razón- espeto Boomer

-entonces eso lo decide todo- dijo Rafa y se puso de pie –nosotros somos los hijos del club de los Perdedores así que también debemos ser un club. Un club de seres especiales que nadie más entiende

-por primera vez en mucho tiempo te apoyo, hermano- dijo Bethany -¿Qué tal el Club de los Raros?

-nos hace sonar nerds- dijo Steven

-o frikis- apunto Marian

-yo creo que "fenómenos" suena mejor- se burlo Penny, todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en lo que había dicho, finalmente Boomer asintió, luego asintió Steven, luego Marian hasta que finalmente asintieron todos y Rafa dijo

-seremos el Club de los Fenómenos entonces

-muy bien, hay que pedirle al tío Richie que nos hable de la verdad- dijo Boomer –tenemos mucho trabajo por delante- los demás asintieron y se encaminaron a la casa. Al inicio de algo.


End file.
